The Dark Lord
by Fandom5
Summary: The God of the Underworld decides to show how much power he actually obtains. He captures nearly all the characters and what happens when there's only one left to saw them all. Sorry if the summary is bad, the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **This is my first story on fanfic so just a warning. Reviews and criticism highly welcomed to help improve my writing. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions please review or PM me. Than** **ks**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hazel

She had just arrived at the other camp, Camp Jupiter. Frank was right beside her, holding her hand, and watching her face intently. She took one look at him and a tear silently slid down her cheek. Frank instantly wiped it away and gave her a sweet smile.

"Everything is going to be okay," he reassured her. She couldn't help but think of the quick battle that had went down only two days ago at Camp Half-Blood. She couldn't get that picture of the big explosion in the sky out of her mind no matter how hard she tried. She stood there and looked at Frank while another tear slid down her face.

He grabbed her face, firm but gently, "Listen to me," he said, "you can't let what happened back there affect you. I'm upset too but we have to be strong, for Leo." He whispered the last part. She somehow managed to pull herself together and relax. Frank gave her a hug before he walked away into the Senate for a special praetor meeting. He looked back at her right before he went in and the door shut behind him

* * *

Hazel walked around the Field of Mars trying to find something to do in order to take her mind off of things. She eventually decided to go sit outside of her father, Pluto's, temple. She sits there for while when she hears a loud rumble behind her. She turns around and the whole temple is shaking but as she looks around she notices nothing else is shaking and there is not a soul around. She stands up and starts to walk into the temple, multiple different stones popping up through the ground in her previous footsteps.

She walks up to the doors of the temple. She takes another look around and then opens the door and walks into the main, open area room of the temple.

As she walked in nothing seemed to have changed since the last time that she was in there before the war. She stepped into the middle and looked around. As she took the final step into the middle shadows and mist swirled up around her until the only thing she could see was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Percy**

He was so excited about the news Annabeth had just told him. She had pretty much laid out their entire lives, together. How could he not be excited. He didn't even want to leave her side, like he has been lately since they went through Tartarus together.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Hey Percy, can you come here, I have something to tell you," Annabeth called to him.

"Oh gods," Percy thought, "what could I have done this time?"

She whispered something in his ear and his eyes grew to the size of golf balls. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was starting to daze off until Annabeth slapped his arm, "Seaweed brain!"

"Sorry, sorry, it's just a lot to take in." She had just told him about staying together for their senior year in New York! She then said that they could go to college together in New Rome at Camp Jupiter and that Hazel and Frank said they could live in New Rome as long as they like.

~End Flashback~

* * *

Percy seriously could not contain his excitement. He started running around camp and pretty much telling anyone he could about what had just happened. Once he was finally able to calm himself down a bit he went to look for Annabeth since he had just run off from her.

He found her sitting in the Athena cabin carefully studying her Daedalus laptop, as usual. He snuck up to her and shut the lid of the computer from behind. She quickly turned around and pulled her hand back preparing to slap the person who had interrupted her studies. Percy flinched back but saw her relax once she saw who it was, a small smile appearing on her face. "You better be careful next time Seaweed brain, anyone else would have gotten slapped for that."

"Thanks so much," Percy said sarcastically, "but you wouldn't hit this gorgeous face of mine would you?" That time she actually did slap him.

"That's for being a stupid Seaweed brain."

"Ya but I'm your stupid Seaweed brain." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand off her bed. He gave her a hug before dragging her out the door. He ran to the canoe lake and jumped in quickly making an air bubble around them so they both could breath.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I love you Wise Girl," and with that he pulled her as close as he possibly could and kissed her. They both pulled away out of breath with the biggest smile on their faces.

"I love you too Seaweed brain." This time she leaned in just enough for their lips to barely touch each other and then pulled away and swam up to the top of the lake. He stood there dumb founded for a while until he finally willed the water to push him to the top.

When he got there Annabeth was sitting on the shore. He got out of the lake and sat down beside her. "What was that for?"

"That's for messing with my studying." She then kissed him on the cheek, stood up, and walked back to her cabin. Percy sat there for a while enjoying the sounds of the niades in canoe lake and watching the stars until it was time for him to go back to the Posiedon cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nico**

As Nico walked away from Percy , he seriously didn't know how he just told him that he was over his crush on him. Nico was kinda glad he didn't give him a chance to respond. He and Annabeth didn't look to hate him, so he guessed that was a bonus. Percy just had his usual confused look on his face that Nico had fallen in love with years ago but is so over with now. Nico had another person who he at least had a chance with this time.

As Nico walked closer to Will, he turned to look at him and a smile appeared on his face. "Hey Nico, what are you up to?"

"Just came to talk to you," Nico said with a hesitant look on his face. Will knew he was holding something in but decided not to push it, yet.

"Alright, well are you doing anything later? The Stolls are throwing a party in celebration of defeating Gaea. Would you like to come with me?" Will held out his hand to Nico in offering with a smirk on his face as he winked.

"Sure," said Nico, "what time is it?"

"It's not until 8 but I thought we could hang out a little bit before we go."

"Oh, okay," Nico said a little hesitant. He hadn't been offered to "hang out" with someone that he didn't even know yet. Children of Hades just seem to give off this vibe that they're creepy and people should be scared of them. Nico liked the fact that Will saw past that and didn't care. Nico kind of admired him for that.

"Okay," Will replied, "I'll be at your cabin in an hour after I get ready for the party." With that, Will walked away towards his cabin and looked back at Nico one more time to give him a friendly wink.

Nico felt his breath hitch at that. "Stop it, Nico, get yourself under control," he growled at himself while he walked off to his cabin which he had all to himself.

* * *

Nico quickly took a shower and then went into the main room of his cabin where all the empty bunks were sitting. He sat down on the one without the top bunk that he had asked Leo to take off last summer. He sat there for a second trying to not have Leo come into his thoughts, because it just made him upset. He knew Leo was gone because with his dad being Hades he could feel when someone was close to death or already upon it, and Leo was far past the boundary of coming back.

He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind but they kept returning. He couldn't dwell on them because Will was going to be here any minute now and he still wasn't dressed.

He quickly went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of his black jeans and boxers and put them on. He had his leather jacket hanging by the door and he had just pulled out a dark Green Day shirt, when Will walked through the door into his cabin.

"Hey Nic-, oh..., sorry," Will blushed and turned around but not before Nico saw a shiver roll done his spine. Nico, obviously seeing that, got an evil smirk on his face that made him look almost identical to the God of the Underworld. He decided he would tease Will since he saw his reaction to him having his shirt off.

Nico slowly walked up behind him, without bothering to put his shirt on yet, and not stepping on the parts of the floor that he knew would squeak. Once he got right behind Will, he wrapped his arms around him pressing his bare chest into Will's back. He could hear Will's breath hitch as a reaction to this.

"Why so shy, don't be embarrassed," Nico teased him.

"I, um, you, so, I," Will sputtered not able to make coherent sentences.

"What are you trying to say Will?" Nico kept Will pulled tight against his chest even though he wasn't fighting back.

"I, um," Will stuttered a little bit more and another chill went down his back. Nico set his chin on Will's shoulder waiting for him to answer. Since he didn't give him a response, he pulled away from Will and went to sit down in his bed. Nico heard Will release a little whimper from the loss of contact.

Nico patted a spot on the bed right beside him indicating that Will could have a seat. Will reluctantly sat down beside him part of him wishing that Nico would put his shirt back on so it wasn't too awkward. The other part wishing he would leave it off because Nico had become very built from all the previous years of fighting monsters.

Though to his dismay, Nico then stood up and put his shirt on, Will finding now that he wished Nico would have kept his shirt off longer. Will was still sitting on the bed when Nico walked over the door, grabbed his leather jacket and put it on, and opened the door.

"You comin' Solace," Nico yelled to him, "party's about to start." Will shook his head to clear his thoughts before he stood up off the bed and ran out the door to catch up with Nico. Will had no idea what had just happened inside that Hades cabin.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Remember to review I love hearing what you have to say. :) advice is welcomed I'll update only if I get reviews.


End file.
